B A R B I E
by MinatsukiSoul
Summary: Barbie. That's what always comes to mind when he thought of Jenna. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body. Perfect. But then, what was Isabel? To Duncan, Isabel wasn't perfect; she was better. AU DuncanIsabel one-shot


**B A R B I E **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Firebreather. Period.**

**Summary: Barbie. That's what always comes to mind when he thought of Jenna. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body. Perfect. But then, what was Isabel? To Duncan, Isabel wasn't perfect; she was better. **

**(This is strictly based on the movie, not the comic. This story is also not bashing anyone)**

**Barbie**

* * *

><p>It was peacefully quiet inside Duncan's new home, apart from the weather lady on the flat screen television. Duncan's female friend, Isabel, lazily pressed a button on the television remote, giving the instruction for the television to change the channel. She sighed before throwing herself back onto the black leather sofa.<p>

Nothing good was showing, except for the corny black-and-white movies shown, or the cartoons for toddlers. At least that was something. At first she decided on either watching the movies, but decided against it and turned it back to the news. Not that the news was any better.

"Hey Isabel, I'm hungry. Want some grub? I think my mom has some left overs in the fridge." The blonde male, Duncan, sitting on the carpet floor, asked. He rubbed his stomach to indicate his hunger. The brunette girl nodded, watching him as he stood up and hastily walked over to the kitchen.

He scavenged the pantry for something that would be suitable for an afternoon snack. Duncan continued to look through the various items in the pantry, until he noticed two untouched soda cans on one of the shelfs. He smiled as he grabbed the drinks for him and Isabel to drink while they ate their delicious meal of half-eaten turkey sandwiches.

He closed the door to the pantry, before walking across the room to the fridge, where inside he would find the meal that would temporarily calm his hunger, along with Isabel's. Duncan scanned the items in the fridge until his amber eyes landed upon the plastic container full of the left overs.

Duncan grabbed the the container, along with the grape drinks, before shutting the door to the pantry with his leg. He walked over to a cupboard, setting the items in his hands on the counter, before grabbing a bowl. He looked under the sink, before grabbing the bag of charkcoal from underneath the sink. He opened it, before pouring a few of the black rock-like items into the bowl.

With a smile, Duncan placed the bag back to its original place, before grabbing all the snacks and beverages (he actually had no idea how he managed to carry all items without dropping them) and walzting back into the living area. Isabel smiled as Duncan placed the snacks on the glass coffee table, popping a piece of charkcoal into his mouth as he plopped onto the sofa.

The two friends ate their snacks in peaceful silence, watching as the weather lady talked about the climate. Duncan munched on a piece of charkcoal, until his eyes landed upon Isabel's deliquiet face. He admired how she chewed her food slowly, and how her hair swayed when she reached over to grab her drink.

Duncan smiled. He was pretty lucky to have a Kaiju-crazed fan/friend like her.

Of course, she wasn't like any other girl.

Mostly Jenna, the girl Duncan had a crush on. Jenna was your perfect girl.

_Perfect_.

Duncan really liked how _perfect_ rolled out of his mouth as he thought of Jenna.

But, sometimes, he thought Jenna was _too_ perfect. Sometimes, he liked to think of her differently, apart from what everyone else thought.

Barbie. That's what always comes to mind when he thought of Jenna. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body. _Perfect_.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, just like Barbie. Barbie could be anything she wanted to be, and so could Jenna. Jenna could be a nurse, a doctor, model, anything she ever wanted to be. Not to mention she had the perfect grades, and probably perfect parents, too.

Heck, she _did_ have the perfect parents.

She was just another Barbie.

Except Jenna was a teenager Barbie, and was hotter.

Yup. _Barbie_.

Duncan had to admit; Jenna looked like a Barbie, sort of acted like a Barbie, and dressed like a Barbie. All perfect-Barbie qualities. Not that he disliked Barbie, or had anything against her.

But when Duncan looked at his friend again, who was very occupied on finishing her sandwich.

What was Isabel? Of course, nobody was perfect (_Barbieee_, Duncan thought).

Nobody was perfect, but if Jenna was, then what was Isabel?

Was Isabel the girl that always accompanied Barbie on her hiking trips with the dog and the three toddlers like on those commercials? Duncan knew that Isabel would _never_ hang around with someone like Jenna, but what was she?

The skater-girl? The outcast? _An outcasted Barbie_? Okay, maybe not that one, because Duncan knew that Isabel wasn't a Barbie.

To Duncan, Isabel wasn't perfect; she was better.

Isabel didn't have the fashionable hairstyle; she had the hairstyle that girls would say "That was sooo totally 3 years ago," the hairstyle no girl would ever want to have, and Duncan liked that. She wore ripped jean shorts, and striped polo shirts with high tops.

Girls in Duncan's school liked wearing frilly dressed and heels and make-up and carried purses around. Isabel didn't. It wasn't because her parents couldn't afford those things; they could, but Isabel just wasn't that type of person.

Isabel was just... well, Isabel.

Isaebl expressed who she was and she didn't care what others thought. Duncan liked that about her.

Duncan didn't want a whiny, little rich girl who was perfect. He wanted a girl who was free about herself, and didn't care about what others thought.

That was probably what made her _unique_, and _better_.

Duncan smiled; he really liked Isabel for who she was.

Duncan continued to think of more reasons for why he liked Isabel (and he came up with a lot, mind you), until Isabel had lightly poked his ribs, ending the long list that continued to grow inside Duncan's mind.

"Uh, Duncan?" Isabel asked, repeatedly poking Duncan's shoulder. He nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Um, there's this Barbie marathon going on. Do you want me to change the channel? I think there might be some other movies on."

Duncan smiled again, before shaking his head slowly. "Actually, let's watch the marathon. It might not be so bad."

* * *

><p><strong>To all Firebreather fans out there, this is only based on what I've seen on the Firebreather movie, not the comics. I've yet to read the comics, so sorry! <strong>

**RLC: Konnichiwa, RoxasLuvsCookies here! This idea had been bugging me for quite some time, so I just had to post it. This topic appeared to me while I was watching Firebreather, and this stupid Barbie commercial appeared, "**_**Barbie can be anything you wanna be**_**". Urgh! Weird story topic, I know. But if you think about it, Jenna **_**does**_** kinda seem like a Barbie. Am I the only one who thinks this?**

**Um, I know this was crappy and all, it had tons of mistakes which I will fix soon, but if you find any, please note them!**

**Reviews would be appreciated (even though I know hardly anyone likes the fandom, because there are only 21 stories on FF -.-).**

**Questions? Concerns? Feel free to PM me! :)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the read!**

**-R o x a s L u v s C o o k i es :3**


End file.
